


Sherlock vs. Minecraft

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Major Character Death(?), Video Game Newbies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 為了緩解某偵探的無聊，John決定安裝一款電玩遊戲供他消遣。事實證明，這是個大錯誤。-兩個遠古小段子。





	Sherlock vs. Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝所有當年幫我指出各種遊戲錯誤的噗友們 :)

Sherlock vs. Minecraft

  
x

 

【片段A】  
  
　　當John說出那個雖然不算深思熟慮，但也基本思考過的提議時，人正坐在筆電前方。他的兩根食指分別停在滑鼠左鍵與空白鍵上，並且有半隻手腕壓到前者的USB孔傳輸線，深灰毛衣袖口雖然柔軟地覆蓋住細白色，卻無法完全遮掩全部。  
  
　　「無聊。」  
  
　　Sherlock幾乎是在一秒之內就給予回覆，他正蹲坐於沙發左側，身上披著平時的睡衣，皺褶鬆垮垮地匯集於胸腹部，然後線條再僵硬地往上越過兩膝直至小腿褲口。  
  
　　「喔，拜託，你又還沒試過。」John一邊笨拙地用滾輪往下轉動網頁，一邊與室友拌嘴：「這看起來真的很不錯，而且自由發揮的空間很大。你不是前幾天才抱怨Lestrade不給你掌控辦案現場嗎？」  
  
　　「John，」Sherlock說，然後為了表明認真程度，又加重力道重複了一遍：「 **John** ，我從來不做手工藝*。」（Craft有工藝品之意）  
  
　　「不不不，」軍醫雙擊滑鼠左鍵，注意力轉換到另一個更細層的網頁上：「你等一下。它上面說C418*……不，等等，不是這頁，」在Sherlock翻白眼往扶手上躺的期間，John又翻過兩個頁面，半分鐘後才開始生澀地朗誦：「…你可以建造任何喜歡的東西，也可以勘查任何感興趣的地點，這個地方永無探索盡頭，而且能夠無限制的深入各種細節。享有這份服務的終生使用權只需支付19.95歐元──老天，這都比你那箱尼古丁貼片還便宜了！」（C418是Minecraft的OST來源公司）  
  
　　Sherlock從扶手上抬頭，頸後有一小塊頭髮被壓得扁扁的：「瞧瞧你的小腦袋都在想些什麼，你真的認為那個名字只跟Mycroft差四個字母的東西會比貼片還有效？」  
  
　　John微揚下巴，無視Sherlock的嘲諷再度雙擊滑鼠，只不過這次點完之後，他將手指全都放回鍵盤上開始緩速打字。  
  
　　鍵盤敲擊的聲音頓時充斥於客廳內，經常使用的S與H鍵在被擠壓時發出了有點遲鈍的喀聲。大概約兩分半鐘過去後、足夠John把他室友的名字來回打上20遍左右，偵探才終於萬般無聊地出聲了：「你在做什麼？」  
  
　　「註冊。」軍醫瞄了一下躺在筆電斜側邊的信用卡，那是今天早上他從超市回來時順手放在那裏的。  
  
　　「註冊 _什麼_ ？」偵探則在說到What這個字時，瞇起眼睛，像是想投射出什麼出危險光芒。  
  
　　「帳號。」John依舊簡答。他讓手指在上排的數字鍵間游走，一點都沒因為對方口氣裡的脅迫而停下或猶疑。在他用那一秒一位的速度於16碼之間掙扎時，身為退伍軍人的氣魄也同時不忘展開回擊，選擇了路數最常見卻總是能輕易獲得成效的激將法：「你知道嗎，Sherlock，我敢打賭你要是真的試了，恐怕就連Sally那樣的程度也無法輕易達成。」  
  
　　「達成 **什麼** ？」Sherlock曲捲在那沙發上，幾乎要把一年份的問句額度都用光了，「還有哪來的Sally？」──但當然，這也不因此阻礙他對無用情報所表現出的無知。  
  
　　「Minecraft。Donovan。」John按下Enter鍵，再度簡答，同時不忘提醒一句：「記得等下接收銀行寄來的刷卡簡訊。」  
  
　　接著他換回滑鼠尋找下載按鈕，不疾不徐地將指標滑向那行紫羅蘭色小字，又繼續說道：「事實上，我覺得你可能連我都贏不了。」  
  
　　重新擊滑鼠，點選確認，這次John退開筆電旁邊，將位置讓給Sherlock。偵探緩緩拉住睡衣衣擺從扶手邊坐起，臉上盡是對此感到嗤之以鼻卻又不願服輸的表情。  
  
　　「我不用幾分鐘就能打破你的聲明。」偵探將腳掌踏入地毯，以不可抗拒之氣勢往桌子前進。John將椅背向後拉一些，好讓下方容納那人明顯比他需要更多空間的腿部。「話別說得太早。」軍醫忍不住淺笑，接著斜靠在Sherlock的肩後方，兩人一起見證安裝檔被點開。  
  
  
x  


  
【片段B】  
  
　　「──這個過程簡直不可理喻！」  
  
　　當Sherlock在十五分鐘內的第17次從單人椅中間咆嘯出聲時，John幾乎是麻木地停下手上動作、將遊戲暫停，然後問出那句型幾乎毫無變動的疑問：「發生什麼事了？」他看著那如今將筆電放置於大腿上，並維持著一種奇特姿勢在使用的Sherlock，希望這不是又一次對於長寬3:1究竟如何能構成正常人體比例的無解辯論。  
  
　　「為什麼兩根木棍與三塊木材能製造出斧頭？依據常理，這之中應該要有固定物才對。這個設計根本無視了基本製造理論，」Sherlock的表情可謂痛苦，那些智商與邏輯所產生出的糾結於雙眉間形成一道精彩的不規則線：「更別提這當中沒有任何刨刀與塑型工具了。」  
  
　　John沉默不語，他那128MB的腦袋幾乎在五秒內就把所有內含文件都過濾完了，卻沒有任何一項符合解答的定義。「聽著，Sherlock，這是一個電腦程式，為了加速過程當然會省略掉許多細部設定，」他聽見自己用與前16次相同的柔軟音調說道：「所以別拘泥於小事上了，好嗎？」  
  
　　「但你不可否認，這份過度省略造成了整個世界都涵蓋著各種大小不一的荒謬瑕疵。」Sherlock用那依舊精準的思維在評語上蓋下又一個“發現bug”章。如果那篇腦內評論真的具體化，恐怕如今會是一灘由印泥所構造出的鮮紅紙漿。  
  
　　只不過這個想法並不真正困擾John，畢竟在很多事情上要跟Sherlock講理本身就有困難，更何況是如今絲毫無常理可言的遊戲世界中──真正讓他頭痛的，或許是Sherlock的下一句話。  
  
　　「John，畫面變暗了。」  
  
  
　　瞬間、從電腦前抬頭，同樣身為基礎玩家但至少有爬過文的 _退伍軍人_ John在聽見那致命的五個字後第一個反應就是喊道：「快躲回 **掩體** 裡去，Sherlock！」  
  
　　然而Sherlock並沒有因此展開動作，反而是靜靜地掃視螢幕與四周地形幾秒鐘後，萬分平靜的陳述事實：「我想這遊戲中並沒有任何掩體的存在，John。」  
  
　　慌張的將自己的進度按下第二次暫停，John趕緊運用所有的知識想盡辦法在幾秒鐘內找出第二種替代方案：「OK，那個…Sherlock、趕快做出火把， **現在** ！」  
  
　　「成分。」Sherlock則連讓尾音稍稍上揚將之變成疑問句都省略了，畢竟John語氣間的驚慌程度在某種層面上也著實令他理解到事態非同小可。  
  
　　偵探馬上移動滑鼠往工作台前進並隨時待命──值得一提的是，這個工作台還是他剛剛在抱怨了足足有三分鐘以上的設計謬誤後，John終於忍受不了才衝過來幫忙做出的第一項製品，可謂紀念性十足。「中間一份木炭，中下方一份木棍。」軍醫見Sherlock已進入備戰位置後，精準無誤的說出成分。身為一個早已蓋好第一座簡易安全地點並如今極有效率地在挖掘鐵礦的玩家，火把幾乎是他在礦坑裡長期抗戰的最佳伴侶，也是唯一的保命物。  
  
　　「但是John，中間的捆綁方──」大偵探依舊活在真理的世界中不肯死心。  
  
　　「Sherlock， **快做** ！」John則不得不提高音量，以換取摯友那如今在數碼世界當中幾乎可說是微乎其微的生存機會。  
  
　　然而，Sherlock就是有辦法在各種事情上令John感到無奈，無論是在現實中或是區區的3D遊戲裡都不例外。當那捲縮於單人扶手椅中的黑色短捲髮偵探說出下一句即時戰況時，John就知道大勢已去了。  
  
　　「我想我並沒有木炭這種物質──另外似乎有一個 _語言能力受損_ 的人往這裡走過來了，你認為我應該偵詢他嗎？」  
  
  
　　五秒後，當Sherlock死亡時，John一句話都沒說。  
  
　　三十秒後，當Sherlock回到原點、開始為方才的犯罪現場與犯人消失無蹤而大生悶氣時，他猜想他臉上的表情，或許連悲壯二字都不足以形容了。  
  
　　fin. ?

 

 


End file.
